1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drawout switchgear and, more particularly, it pertains to a bolted joint connection between terminals of a circuit breaker and bus conductors to which the circuit breaker is connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit breakers having higher ratings, such as the drawout type breaker or metal enclosed switchgear, have multiple connectors on each pole to multiply the number of contacting areas in order to minimize electrical resistance and the resulting heat generated thereby. Various means have been employed for moving circuit breakers into and out of operating positions with respect to terminals of load and line bus conductors, which means have included levering-in means, bolted clamps for holding the terminals and conductors in tight fitting electrical connection, and the like. Generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,804,998, and 4,068,287 disclose mounting and connecting means for drawout circuit breakers.